dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Rex (We're Back!)
Rex is an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex and the main protagonist from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He likes to sing, dance, and even play golf. He is voiced by John Goodman. Appearances ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Not long ago, Rex meets a little blue bird named Buster. Buster runs away to join the circus. But then Rex tells Buster that he knew a boy that ran away to join the circus. Buster says to Rex, "Hey, ain't you a dinosaur?", and Rex replies, "Why, yes," and then tells Buster that he wasn't always smart. 65,000,000 years ago Rex was a real terror chasing a small dinosaur and planning to eat it. Then a UFO hits prehistoric Rex in the head, and what comes out of the UFO is a small alien named Vorb. Vorb give Rex a special vitamin called Brain Grain, that's when Rex's life changed forever. Rex's personality and apperance change he also has the ablitly to talk and act as civilized and smart as a human being. Rex then meets three other dinosaurs: a blue Triceratops named Woog, a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb, and a purple Pterodactyl named Elsa. Rex and the gang eat hot dogs together. After that, they meet a wise old man from the future named Professor Neweyes who tells them how all the species on the planets have learned to get along. He shows the Rex and the dinosaurs his invention the Wish Radio. With it, the wise old man a.k.a. Captain Neweyes can hear what children are wishing for. Many children from the Middle Future want to see the Dinosaurs so Capt. Neweyes gives them Brian Grain, so Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa can make decisons of their own. Then Capt. Neweyes shows the dinosaurs two people they should know about. One person is named Dr. Julius Bleeb. Capt. Neweyes replies that Dr. Julius knows that the dinosaurs are coming and also her address is The Museum of Natural History. The next person is Capt. Neweyes' brother Pro. Screweyes. Neweyes metioned that Screweyes is insane causing havock and chaos where ever he goes and tell the dinosaurs to stay away from his dark and unhappy brother. Then Neweyes takes the dinosaurs to the Big Apple (a.k.a. New York City). Rex and the gang arrive at the Hudson River and meet a boy named Louie after accidentally landing Louie into the water and fishing him out. Then Louie shows the dinosaurs New York City but then Rex drowns in the water! Louie saves Rex with the help of Dweeb, Elsa and Woog. Rex and Louie become friends after that. And then Louie invites Rex and the gang to the circus they all agree to go. And then they leave the harbor and head to the city. But they need to go unseen so Louie flies on Elsa and they go on a high speed flight. Then Louie notices a girl named Cecilia Nuthatch, a lonely girl with a wealthy family but her mother was very social. And her father is always busy. Then Louie mentions that his mother is always kissing him in public so he tells Cecila that he is running away to join the circus he convinces Cecilia to go with him she says yes. Next Ceclila meets the dinosaurs and introduces herself Louie asks her, "Are you some debutante?" Cecilia smiles and says, "Why, yes, I am." Then Louie starts to have a crush on Ceclia. Then finally they go to a parade and the dinosaurs act as if they are animontronic. Then Rex begins to sing a song. But then Rex notices a purple Bronosaurus and shakes its "hand" but it was a balloon and fell to the ground. Next a little girl gets near Rex who says hi to her. But then the people find out they were real dinosaurs and panic. Then Louie and Cecilia tell the dinos that they'll meet in Central Park. But then they find a poster saying Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus. Rex claims that Screweyes is the bad guy and that Louie and Cecilia are in danger and it is up to the dinosaurs so save them! Next the police surround the dinos and they flee and landed in Central Park and saw the circus. After that Louie and Cecilia go to the Eccentric Circus and meet Screweyes and a funny clown named Stubbs. Cecilia laughed at Stubbs' joke but then Screweyes asks in a angry tone, "Who laughed?!" Then Screweyes tells the kids if they wanted to sign in they would have to sign in a contract with their own blood. The dinosaurs then arrive at the circus and tell the kids to stay away from him. And Screweyes shows them his Radio, but Rex tells the kid to go with Rex and the gang. But they signed the contract so they stayed there forever! But Screweyes shows a solution about the kids. Then Screweyes shows dinosaurs Brain Drain and said it will revert them back to there prehistoric selves, but the dinos refused. Next Screweyes hypnotizes the kids and turns them into chimps. Rex tells Screweyes, "Change them back! Or I'll-" but Screweyes asks, "Or you'll what?" and tells the dinosaurs that they are too civilized to threaten anyone. So the dinosaurs only have two decisions. If they agree to take the Brain Drain Screweyes will break the contract and set the kids free. If they said no then Screweyes will take the kids to the Hellzahopin to scare people. All four dinosaurs take the Brain Drain. The kids then change back to normal and they later meet Stubbs the Clown. Stubbs shows the kids his bip or joke they laughed. But Louie wondered what happened to the dinosaurs. Stubbs showed them. The kids were terrified of the dinos' prehistoric selves. Louie and Cecelia are entered in the circus show. Then Screweyes shows the people the reverted dinosaurs. Screweyes tried to hypnotize the reverted Rex by using his screw eye. But then the reverted Rex was frightend by a flash and grabbed Screweyes and tried to eat him. But then Louie tells reverted Rex that he shouldn't do it and tells him don't be a bully. Then the reverted Rex snapped out of it and became the happy-go-lucky Rex again. The audience cheered Louie and Cecilia changed the dinosaurs back to their civilized selves. Finally, Neweyes' ship freed the dinosaurs. Next, Neweyes takes the dinosaurs and the kids the ship. Screweyes met his demise. Finally, after a long adventure, They finally made it to the Museum and fulfilled the wishes of many children and Louie and Cecilia became a cute couple and reunited with their families. And so, Rex tells Buster to remember his story and never run away from his parents no matter what. Trivia *In Disney/Pixar's ''Toy Story, Rex the green dinosaur has the same name as Rex. *Rex resembles a hybrid of Tick-Tock the Crocodile from Disney's Peter Pan, Tiger from An American Tale, Sharptooth from The Land Before Time, and the Jurassic Park T-Rex. Gallery Christmas with rex by Bowzilla.png Happy holidays from rex by kylgrv-d6zbted.png Vinylmation rex.png Rex figure.jpg We're Back coloring page Rex.png Were back plush.jpg Rex sketches by Bowzilla.png Rex practice 1 by darkmane-d3kpwt6.jpg Large rts 141005 1320 e8ba719a vier dinos in new york.jpg Vier-dinos-in-new-york-3183773.jpg Were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-144977l.jpg Were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-849861l.jpg We're Back coloring page 9.png We're Back coloring page 1.png We're Back coloring page 5.png We're Back coloring page 10.png We're Back coloring page 6.png We're Back coloring page 11.png Rex.jpg 146770 original.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9135318-1280-1024.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9135485-1280-1024.jpg My vernulis 1.46.avi snapshot 00.29.39 2013.07.04 10.04.22.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9071082-1280-1024.jpg Sharptooth VS Rex 2.png Were back rex and woog plush.jpg Rex in normal form.jpg Rex and littlefoot by makishiookami-d837vr0.png Sharptooth VS Rex 1.png Werebackadinostory.png Were-Back.jpg 1373110651.jpg Dce31f59b61982dd714bed4e59be4116.jpg V00032.PNG We re Back A Dinosaur s Story 1343451617 1 1993.jpg MOV_58abe8fe_b.jpg We re back a dinosaur s story rex by morteneng21-d968ika.jpg Tirannosauri Universal Pictures dal 1993.jpg|Comparison between Rex and Rexy from Jurassic Park, by Andreone93 Rex woog elsa and dweeb by justinanddennnis-d96sgcb.png Rex elsa dweeb and woog by kylgrv-d6vgnjq.png 12011324 748622795283170 4271822017240463436 n.jpg 11227896 748622788616504 7614420435299581345 o.jpg wereback2.jpg IMG_1410.JPG IMG_1398.JPG IMG_1399.JPG IMG_1401.JPG IMG_1400.JPG IMG_1397.JPG IMG_1404.JPG IMG_1405.JPG IMG_1406.JPG IMG_1407.JPG IMG_1408.JPG IMG_1409.JPG Were back rex plush.jpg Were back cookie cutter rex.jpg Dinosaur crossover Rex almost step Derek.png Rex_and_dweeb_by_twintwosgirl-d3d355u.png Dinosaur crossover Rex and littlefoot are sad.png We re back a dinosaur s story by emilystepp-d9fpua2.jpg Dinosaur crossover Rex vs Carnotaurus.png 4d921961957bc2ac74b59e80749b5818.gif We-re-back-a-dinosaur-s-story-rex-o.gif Were back stickers.png Tumblr nmbh52En5i1te1935o2 r1 250.gif 32204.png WereBack2.jpg WereBack1.jpg Were Back Rex Cookie Cutter Purple.jpg We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 1.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 3.png Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story.png 39102119 378587302677259 1777735539894517760 n.jpg|Early concept art of Rex by Harald Siepermann In 1990 See Also Rex (Toy Story) Category:Fictional Dinosaurs Category:Popular Media Category:We're Back A Dinosaur's Story Characters